


Camelot: Magic defense Agency

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, More relationships to come, Slightly crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a powerful warlock. Arthur is a knight of the a Camelot Magic defense agency. After suffering a humiliating defeat by the hands of Emrys, they discover there's more to this Warlock (Not witch despite what Arthur says) than what meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air crackled around him, everything froze. Merlin stared at the blade, frozen in place where it almost pierced his face. If he had stopped time any later, he shuddered at the thought. He gulped and stepped out of the path where it sat, suspended in air. He turned back towards the Knight who had thrown it only moments before. He, like everyone else, was frozen in time.

He walked up to him, and couldn’t help but touch his beautiful blonde hair. Hair that perfect was simply not possible. For one who claimed to fight, and defend against anything of magic, he must have been using it on his hair. The question was, what magic, and how could Merlin duplicate it for his own use. He shook the thought away and grabbed the blonde’s hand, he briefly snickered before stuffing as much of Blondie’s finger into his nose as possible. Still chuckling he turned to his next victim. This Knight was huge, like monstrously huge, and rippling in muscle. He had dived at him, and was in mid dive, so he turned his angle towards another one of his teammates. This one had played the bleeding heart, he had gained his trust and lured him back. What had he called himself? Lance, Merlin had to think about it because he had been pretty distracted by the sudden surprise attack to hear it.

He turned to the second prettiest member of the group. His long hair was still flowing even though time had stopped and there was no wind. He had sat back with a crossbow and had just pulled the trigger when time stopped. Unfortunately, even though it was aimed for Merlin, another man whose gun had been trained on Merlin moments ago, could easily be adjusted to the path of fire.

He then turned to walk away. As he exited the alley, a snap of his fingers restarted time.

“Better luck next time boys.” He sang as he heard shocked cries and screams of frustration. He laughed and mumbled a teleportation spell to whisk him far away.

. . .

Arthur and his team had been about to interrogate a particularly powerful witch who went by the alias Emrys. They had tracked him to The Cave and Lance had lured him into the alley.

Things had started out horribly wrong when he turned out to be much more powerful than they had originally thought. After blasting their original plan to shreds, communication was lost and everybody moved to make individual assaults. Arthur threw his remaining dagger, Percival dived at him, Gwaine unleashed his cross bolt.

Within a blink of an eye, Percival ended up on Lance, Gwaine’s cross bolt lodged itself in Leon’s shoulder, and the hilt of his dagger hit Gwaine in the forehead with a thwunk. No one was allowed to speak of what happened to his nose.

“Better luck next time boys.” A cheery voice called out before disappearing. 

The ride back to base had not been pleasant, Lance and Percival were at each other’s throats, Leon wouldn’t even acknowledge Gwaine’s existence, and Gwaine wouldn’t stop glaring viciously at Arthur. To make matters even better, when Morgana, Elian, and Gwen found out what happened, they all had to smash their coms to escape the mocking laughter. 

“I would just like to make it clear that Arthur was the only one to scape this without injury even though he was supposed to be at point during this operation.” Gwaine announced as childishly as possible, Arthur couldn’t help but role his eyes.

“So that officaily makes this his fault-” Before Gwaine could continue, Leon interrupted.

“Well if were playing that game then I would like to mention that I was /shot/. Which is way worse than a little bump on the head.” Leon said venomously.

“Hey you shouldn’t have gotten in the way!” Gwaine shouted back.

“I was in the w- I was nowhere near in the way! You could have only hit me if you had aimed directly at me!” Leon shouted.

“I did-” Gwaine began but Arthur cut them both off.

“ENOUGH! Everyone! This was obviously that witches doing! He’s gotten to you! All of you! He wants us to turn on each other and we’re giving him exactly what he wants, now are we just going to take this or are we going to regroup, make a better plan, and hunt him down?” he yelled at all of them. There was a moment of silence before Gwaine spoke up.

“Says the guy who didn’t get hit with a dagger, a cross bolt, or a. . . whatever Percival is.” This was going to be a long ride.

. . .

Merlin touched down in his apartment. Shrugging off his coat, he went to feed Kilgarrah, the little turtle was currently the only love of his life, and he only gave him the best. After making sure Killie was happy, he popped a microwave dinner in the microwave and waited… and waited… and waited… Screw it, he zap the microwave with his magic before pulling out a perfectly cooked meal.

He pulled it out victoriously before stopping, something was wrong. The fridge door flew open and a pudding cup hovered in the air, before it followed him to the couch. Better, much better. As he plopped down, the TV flickered on, revealing doctor who, even better. He grinned, and fell asleep on a full stomach to the sound of the TARDIS. 

“MERLIN!” Will slammed into the apartment screaming.

“I’m up!” he fell off the couch in surprise before realizing who it was, and tried to kill him with a glare.

“what do you want.” He groaned, and pulled himself up.

“’What do I want’ he says” Will mocked

“What I want, is an explanation for why you thought humiliating the Knights was a good idea.” Will said incredulously.

“Hey! They started it.” Merlin said defensively, Will rolled his eyes again.

“Merlin that’s what my two year old nephew says.”

“Well they did! I was just minding my own business, flirting with this hot dude, and then the hot dude and his hot friends attacked me! They were so pretty that I almost let them, but then I realized that they that they were just abusing their hotness to kill innocent observers like me!” Merlin explained bitterly.

“Just goes to show that the people who are the most pretty, deserve it the least.” He said starting to get off topic.

“I mean look at you, you’re such a nice person, yet you’re anything but pretty…” he trailed off, deep in thought trying to find a way to correct this grave injustice against non-pretty people. Will turned slightly red.

“You’re not taking this seriously! You’re going to get yourself killed! And worse, you’re going to get me fired!” he shouted, hoping to get through his thick skull.

“I got it” he exclaimed excitedly.

“I could turn all the pretty people into turtles!” he said victoriously.

“You- what?” Will asked incredulously, Merlin face fell.

“You’re right, that would be an injustice to the turtles, they have done nothing to deserve it.” He was lost in thought again.

“YOU’RE COMPLETELY MENTAL!!!” Will shouted, before storming into the kitchen to find something sweet and fattening to munch on.

“maybe dung-beetles? Nawww.” Merlin mumbled before plopping on the couch to ponder this conundrum further.

. . . 

Arthur and his knights sat at the round table. At the center, a hologram project the footage from last night. They watched as the witch followed Lance into the alley, looking like a love-struck girl. His face fell when he saw the other hunters waiting.

“You traitor!” he shouted teary-eyed, before blasting every single one of them into the wall without saying a word. The Hologram froze and Morgana stood up.

“This is the first problem, what he did isn’t possible. He didn’t use any words, to do that, and every single one of you were wearing enchanted body armor to make sure something like this wouldn’t happen. He would have to be incredibly powerful to break the enchantment and he did it without breaking a sweat.” She played the tape again. 

After they hit the wall there was a split second of shock before they sprung into action. They all launched their attacks. Emrys’s eyes flashed golden and he was gone, everyone was in different positions, where the attacks would hit each other. From the tape, it was obvious magic was responsible for every single attack. They heard him laugh at them and disappear.

“And this is where it got strange, after close examination, I believe he stopped time-” Arthur interrupted Morgana’s briefing.

“That’s not possible! I mean he’s like what? Twelve? Don’t you need years and years of intense magic training to pull something like that off? And wouldn’t that leave him way too exhausted to teleport away like he did?” Arthur demanded, Morgana glared.

“If you’d let me continue. Then I was going to say this normally isn’t possible with sorcerers. There is however, a special breed of sorcerers, warlocks is what the books call them. They are born with immense magical power, and require almost no training to use it.” She said still glaring.

“So we’re dealing with some sort of super witch? How do we kill it?” Arthur said, her glare turned venomous.

“/Warlock/ and why do would you kill him, weren’t you only going to question him about his involvement with Morgause and Nimeuh?” she said icily.

“Because he attacked us! It’s against the law to attack knights like that! Magic or no.” he argued

“Well he could argue self-defense because you didn’t identify yourself and you did look ready to slit his throat.” She said calmly

“We were wearing the uniform!” he shouted back.

“Well that doesn’t mean-” Morgana began, but shot to attention arm in salute, followed by the rest of the table. Arthur turned to see Lieutenant General Igraine walk into the room. He stumbled to attention.

“Mother.” He saluted, she rolled her eyes.

“How many times have I told you not to do that.” She said, annoyed turning to the rest of them.

“That goes for all of you.” They still stood at attention, a couple of them trying hard to hide their grins. She sighed.

“At ease.” They all instantly relaxed and began to sit back down.

“Why are you hear mother?” Arthur asked

“Because Morgana tells me that you all got your asses handed to you by a warlock.” She said seriously, but the twitch of her lips betrayed her when Arthur glared Morgana who smirked openly.

“I came to offer my condolences.” She said seriously.

“You just want to see the footage don’t you.” Arthur grumbled

“Affirmative” she said, trying hard not to laugh at her son’s foul mood. He rolled his eyes and Morgana played the footage. 

Arthur thought it was sick, just sick the way his own Mother smiled at the sight of them getting thrashed by themselves. There was something else, he noticed a slight frown that had been there since the footage had started.

“Why did you target him? For information? Did he do something wrong?” she asked strangely serious. 

“He was seen entering a Magic bar called the Cave where Morgause and Nimeuh hang out. They don’t allow us in there without a warrant. Anyways, a witness saw him and both women discussing something. We brought him to the alley to question him about it.” Arthur shrugged not sure where this was coming from.

“Well as Lieutenant General, I’m afraid I’m going to have to order you to stay away from Emrys.” She said turning away as Arthur spluttered. 

“What? B-but why?” he demanded, she spun around.

“Classified.” She said and left, ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the coments! :D Sorry if these are kind of unedited, I'm really bad at editing stuff. So I hope you enjoy :D

“Who the hell does she think she is!” Arthur shouted, kicking the wall and wincing in pain.

“Um… how bout the Lieutenant General, or maybe your mom?” Gwaine said trying to be ‘helpful’ he glared.

“I’m a Major for Christ’s sake! I should have clearance!” he growled angrily.

“Awwww poor Arthur.” Morgana said unsympathetically

“shut up you’re all just jealous that I’m higher ranking than you.” He did not sound like a pouting child, no matter what anyone else says.

Nobody was in a good mood after Igraine had blatantly shut them down.

“Well there’s really only one thing we can do at this point.” Gwaine started,

“Go to Uther!” Arthur finished, and turned to go find Uther before Gwaine could protest, knowing full well what he meant.

. . .

“Do you know who this is?” Arthur asked his father showing his him a picture of Emrys’s face.

“No, should I?” Uther asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We were investigating a powerful witch and he got in our way.” He chose his words carefully 

“When Mother saw his picture she shut us down, said it was classified, Father he may know vital information, we need to know anything you have on him. Please.” He finished slowly. Uther’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“I have never seen this man before, nor do I have any recollection of Igraine mentioning him.” he said and moved to a nearby computer. He pulled up a copy of the picture and searched their database.

NO INFROMATION FOUND popped up in big letters. Their confusion grew.

“Don’t you have access to like, everything? Like everywhere?” Arthur asked slowly 

“Yeah… I do…” he said confused, there had to be at least a picture of him out there.

“Try Emrys, it’s his alias.” Arthur suggested. Uther nodded and typed it in.

CLASSIFIED came up, blocking his search, Uther fumed.

“I am the General, the highest ranking member of this agency, I own this agency! Nothing is classified against me! Nothing can be classified against me!” he shouted angrily. He called over one of his tech support. 

“Explain this to me!” He shouted at the pour man who began typing away fearfully.

“It appears that only Lieutenant General Igraine, and a few other unnamed individuals can access this file.” The man said quietly.

“What unnamed individuals?” Uther said angrily

“I… I don’t know, there is no name face, or any way to track them.” The man said quietly, Uther was about to yell again, but Arthur stopped him.

“Is there any way you can hack into the file?” he asked calmly.

“Well, I might be able to… but I’d need lots of help, and they’d probably be alerted to the hacker…” he trailed off nervously. Arthur looked at Uther, only he could issue this order.

“You can have whatever you need just get it done, make this a high priority and get everyone on this right now.” He commanded before strutting off towards shooting range, to kill something.

. . .

Merlin stared at the row of Turtle feed. There was ultra-high grade, or superior organic, both claimed to be the best, and every turtle’s favorite. They two were both priced ridiculously high, but that wasn’t important. What was important was his beloved turtle Kilgarrah. He’d already stocked up on vegetables, fruit and fish, now he just needed to add the final ingredient to his feast, but which one…

His phone rang at that moment. He pulled it out to see Will calling. Ignore. This was much more important. His phone buzzed. He had texted him.

PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!!! 

The phone rang again. Ignore. Back to turtle food…

I’m in your house, pick up the phone or the turtle gets it. 

This text concerned him deeply, was he bluffing? He wouldn’t hurt Kilgarrah. Would he? The phone rang again. He answered this time.

“Where’s Kilgarrah” he demanded

“safe. Now where the hell are you?” he said angrily

“the pet store. Getting food for Killie. Now what have you done with him? I won’t answer any more of his questions until I know he’s alive.” Merlin shouted dramatically into the phone a couple people stopped and stared before continuing what they were doing. He could almost hear the eyeroll.

“I won’t give you proof he’s alive until you answer my questions.” He said calmly. Damn, how was he supposed to banter against that?

“Listen to me Merlin, Arthur and his father are trying to get your file! Igraine is doing her best to stop them but if they get into that file we’ll all be exposed!” he said quickly

“You don’t actually have my turtle do you.” Merlin realized

“No one cares about your stupid turtle Merlin, this is important!” he shouted into the phone.

“Well since you don’t have my turtle, I have no reason to talk to you and I am very busy right now so I will help you LATER!” he said

“Don’t you dare-” Will was cut off as Merlin hung up and went back to debating the food. 

“Wait a minute! There’s a simple solution to this dilemma!” he cheered loudly, attracting even more stares. He grabbed both food containers and headed to the checkout.

. . .

Will gaped openly at his phone.

“He… he hung up on me…” He stuttered in shock. Igraine shook her head.

“Well what did you expect would happen, I mean you threatened his turtle. What kind of friend does that?” she said sympathetically, though Will knew the sympathies weren’t aimed at him. they both turned back to Freya who was typing furiously on a single computer that illuminated the large dark room where they sat. 

“How’s it going there?” Will asked curiously, computers weren’t his thing, but even he could tell that whatever she was doing look complicated.

“Shut up will I’m busy trying to save all our asses.” She growled

“And this is your fault by the way. You need to learn to keep your CI in check.” She added as an afterthought.

Will tried to look offended, but he knew that she was right, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it. He was in charge of Merlin and if they couldn’t do damage control it was on him.

“Hey! This is Merlin were talking about! You and I both know that no one can control Merlin.” Igraine chided. 

“I suppose…” Freya sighed, she had been planning on holding this over his head for a long time but Igraine obviously wouldn’t stand for it.

“So how are you going? Any progress?” Igraine changed the subject.

“They have a lot of people working on this, I’m not sure how much longer I can keep them at bay, much less lock them out.” She was clearly stressed about this.

“Then instead of stopping them why don’t you redirect them?” they spun around to see Merlin standing behind them.

“Merlin!” Igraine said happily, ignoring Will’s icy glare.

“I’m here so what can I do to help.”

. . .

“Damnit!” One of the techies suddenly shouted in anger, while everyone eles either looked pissed or crestfallen.

“What happened?” Uther asked anxiously.

“Whoever has been trying to lock us out just changed tactics!” he practically growled at the poor computer.

“What’d they do?” Arthur piped in.

“Someone’s sending us in circles while someone else is using some sort of virus coded with magic to completely destroy the file!” he said angrily before they all went back to battling their apparently evil computers.

Arthur turned back to his team who was now hovering anxiously. Everybody except Gwaine had slowly filed in after a period of time to see how things were going.

“What do we do if it’s destroyed, we’ll have no way of finding anything about this guy, without asking him, and considering what happened last time, I don’t think he wants to talk.” Leon mumbled.

Arthur didn’t have an answer for that so he turned back to watch the techies. It was then that Gwaine stumbled in smelling strongly of beer and doughnuts.

“I have cracked this case wide open.” He announced drunkenly, Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Not now Gwaine were busy.” Arthur sighed

“But I really di-” Gwaine started, Arthur cut him off.

“We can talk when your sober, if you still want to.” He said as if reassuring a small child before patting him on the back and leaving to talk with Uther.

Gwaine opened his mouth to say more but then closed it angrily and plopped down on a comfortable chair to take a nap. No one noticed the large red file with the word classified stamped over the cover sticking out of his bag.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day went on, the battle intensified. Whoever was using Magic changing his codes and patterns of attack every half hour or so. The Person that had been feeding viruses into the file hadn’t let up and it took everything they had to keep the file from being destroyed. The magic virus attacking them somehow knew exactly what Uther’s people were doing right before they did it.

Finally some genius noticed that the light on every single web cam in the room was on and had been for the majority of the battle. Uther turned red and Arthur had to talk him down from completely annihilating every single one of them. They had settled for allowing him to swear profusely, threaten, and give the finger to every single camera in the room before shutting them down.

Soon after that, the file was destroyed and defeat set in amongst the tech workers. Of course the hackers wouldn’t just be content with victory, they had to rub salt in the wounds by complete annihilation. The hackers sent in a virus in the shape of Mario to dance across the screens in victory before mooning them. Mario then proceeded to laugh at them profusely as all the screens decided to turn a deathly blue. Even as the computers turned blue, they could still hear the laughter in the speakers and throughout the room.

Arthur had never seen his father turn such a dark shade of purple. He yanked out his phone and called his wife. Arthur decided this conversation was not one he wanted to hear, he turned and walked defeated back to his friends. Gwaine had woken up and was looking through some sort of file. Leon, and Percival sat on either side of him staring intently. Lance, Gwen, and Morgana hovered over them. Whatever it was, it seemed to have all of their attention completely.

They were so engrossed in it that Morgana jumped when she felt Arthur’s hand on her shoulder. The others looked up in surprise. 

“What are you reading?” he asked curiously. Gwaine stared at him for a second before looking smug.

“Looks like your geeks failed.” He chuckled at Arthur's glare. He chose to ignore that statement and turned to Gwen , knowing that she wouldn’t mock him when he was down.

“Maybe you shouldn’t blow him off every time he tries to help.” Was all she would say, smiling like she knew something he didn’t. he sighed, knowing the others would only be more cryptic, he decided to ask the source.

“Gwaine I’m sorry for whatever it was I said that offended you, know will you please tell me what your looking at.” He said tiredly. Gaine’s shit-eating grin spread ear to ear.

“Oh we were just going through the file that you let get deleted.” Gwaine tried to keep his face neutral, but couldn’t help himself when Arthur gaped.

“You look like a dead fish!” Morgana said as they all burst out laughing.

“Bu- but- but HOW?” he stuttered

“Well all documents have a paper copy in the vault, and with briberies of beer to some people and a box of donuts to Phil -the greedy bastard- I gained enough time in the vaults to swipe it from the restricted section.” He said proudly, posing for the applause from his friends, who happily gave what was due for his valiant efforts. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“So what’s it say?” Arthur asked trying to hide his excitement

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know” Morgana started, Gwen stopped her

“Morgana!” she chided

“According to the files, Lieutenant General Igraine is some sort of spy master to the defense agency’s more covert operations. And one of her agents, codename Tornado, has an informant by the name of Emrys.” She said, snickering at Arthur’s once again slack jawed shock.

“And get this, Emrys is currently helping Tornado join Nimheuh’s tight circle of commanders. Apparently Emrys is an extremely powerful warlock that even people like Nimeuh kiss up too. She has been trying to recruit Emrys for some time now, so igraine is using this to her advantage.” She reported he read the file himself soon, but he decided to learn the important stuff now.

“Does he have any weaknesses?”

“Actually yes, Tornado listed one known only as ‘Kilgarrah’ with no other details except that he keeps it hidden somewhere safe and there’s little chance of getting near it without him killing you.” She said sounding stumped.

. . .

“How’s my little killie willie?” Merlin started making baby noises towards his precious turtle. Will couldn’t fathom why that ugly little turtle could hold so much value to him.

“What’s is so special about that turtle?” he asked for the thousandth time, Merlin made a face.

“I told you already, he’s a thousand year old dragon turtle passed down from father to son in our family for generations, Dragon turtles are so rare that I’m pretty sure he the last of his kind.” He explained for the thousandth time.

“Ha. yeah right” he said skeptically as he always did, Merlin glared as he always did. 

Will ignored him and went straight into Merlin’s room to change. He stripped his business suit for and found a pair of Merlin’s jeans from the the huge pile where he kept him clean stuff, there were actually two huge mountains of clothes in his room, those that needed to be washed, and those that needed to be folded and put away. He grabbed a shirt from the clean pile and turned towards Merlin’s closet, he’d put a lock on it to keep Will out but the lock couldn’t dream of holding a super spy of his caliber out. After a moment of tinkering with his lock picks, he discovered it actually could hold him out. The little bastard had spelled the lock! Will huffed angrily before pulling out his magic lock picks and breaking in. 

Merlin kept his nicer stuff in the closet and was sick of Will stealing from it so he had to be careful to avoid the invisible magic traps. Carefully retrieving the coat, he backed out the way he came and went to meet him in the living room. 

Merlin glared at him furiously when he saw what will was wearing.

“If you take my stuff again, I’ll teleport it all back to room when were in the most public place possible, I’ve done it before.” Merlin threatened. This could be a problem, last time merlin threatened to take his clothes back, he ended up naked while he was undercover trying to find a suspect in a gay bar. He shuddered at the memory.

“Yeah yeah.” He said uncaringly but Merlin could see the message had gotten through.

They headed out towards Nimeuh’s bar. Tonight Will was definitely going to get in to Nimheuh’s circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this isn't my best work (Product of writer's block) and i have an idea of where I'm going with this, but I'm open to suggestions and looking forward to comments, :D

**Author's Note:**

> All will be relieved in due time, I promise. I'll try to update soon, so tell what you think. Suggestions are welcomed. :D


End file.
